Forbidden Fruit (The Camping Trip)
by Roseflame17
Summary: People say forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, and to Draco no fruit was forbidden, until he met that red-haired Weasley girl… there’s a camping trip in a few days, will he be able to win her heart? D/G, H/Hr, and R/?
1. Prologue (Even though it says chapter on...

Forbidden Fruit  
  
(Prologue)  
  
By: Roseflame17  
  
Summary: People say forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, and to Draco no fruit was forbidden, until he met that red-haired Weasley girl… there's a camping trip in a few days, will he be able to win her heart? D/G, H/Hr, and R/?  
  
  
  
A/N: Insert standard disclaimer. I thought up this story when I was in a really H/Hr mood and now that I'm writing it, I'm sorta in a D/G mood, so there will be a good mix of both. This is my first attempt at romance and it will also have humor in it. Don't worry, Ron's not going to be left out, he'll be with someone… I'm not sure who yet though, any suggestions? Um… Harry, etc. are in their 5th year, so Ginny would be in her 4th, duh. BTW, I know my characters may be OOC, but too bad. Well… on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Draco gazed unconsciously at her fiery red hair; it was a noise from his side, such as that of a pig snorting food that awoke him from his daydream.  
  
'How could anyone eat like that?' he thought, as his mind slowly drifted back across the Great Hall to her.  
  
'Why do I have to feel an attraction towards her? I could have any other girl in this school, but no, I have to like her, she's the youngest of six overprotective older brothers, has a family that loves those muggles and mudbloods, not to mention the fact she absolutely worships Potter, my family hates hers and it would be a disgrace to even be seen near her…' again his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"There is one thing I must announce before you leave tonight," Professor Dumbledore stated, "4th and 5th years must stay seated after they have finished eating and will be notified then about the change of plans for next two weeks. That is all."  
  
'That's strange, I wonder what's going on.' Draco thought idly as he finished his supper.  
  
  
  
A/N: Alright that's the prologue, what do you think? I'm going to put up more chapters later and, as you could've guessed, the announcement is to be going on a camping trip. Why, you ask? You'll see in the next chapter. It all won't be from Draco's P.O.V. I promise, because then I wouldn't fully develop the Harry/Hermione side of the plot. Um… that's it. It's time for me to go to bed, night all! 


	2. Chapter 1 (So the story begins)

Forbidden Fruit  
  
(Chapter1)  
  
1 By: Roseflame17  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi again! Here's the first chapter, this should mainly consist of explaining the trip and separating the students into groups and things along those lines. If I'm still in a good mood while I'm typing then I may write a little of them being there, but mainly the next chapter will be explaining the trip. Well, I guess I'm done, enjoy!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After all the students had gone, save for the 4th and 5th years, Prof. Dumbledore finally explained to them what they would be doing.  
  
"I know you all have been wondering what all this is about, so here it is, you all have shown outstanding skill in the use of magic and I think you all should see how much you can really do. You will be taking a camping trip in which you shall be equipped with all the necessities, such as food, water, and a tent, you may bring your own clothes, but you must be able to use your magic for some things, for example to light a fire. This will test the knowledge that you have acquired from the years you have been at Hogwarts. Tonight you will find a letter on your bed that tells you what you need to pack and what you will be given. The students will be divided into groups of three, your groups will be in the letter also."  
  
Dumbledore then dismissed the students to their rooms. As they filed out of the hall, students could be seen talking and laughing, excited about the trip, all but one who was still caught up in his own thoughts about a certain red-haired girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat on her bed, reading the list of what to bring:  
  
1.1 You will be going on a camping trip in a forest of Europe. The three people in your groups will be from your own house. You will be gone for two weeks. Therefore, you will need clothes for two weeks, and be sure to pack warm clothes to wear at night. You will also need your wand; this is a trip that will show how much you have learned so far at Hogwarts. You will be provided food, do not bring your own, wild animals may smell it and attack. You may bring and other personal items you think you may need. If you are in trouble, send up red sparks up through the trees from your wand, help will be provided. You will be leaving tomorrow just after lunch, there will be no classes beforehand so you will have time to pack. Here is the group you will be in:  
  
1.2 Ginny (year 4), Lavender (year 5), and Neville (year 5)  
  
Good luck on your trip and I hope you have fun.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
'I'm with Neville and Lavender? How can this be? Well, I don't guess Lavender's that bad, except for the fact she's not really an outdoor person and Neville's really clumsy, which means I'll have to do all the work.' Ginny thought, as she fell back on her bed, 'Oh well, I guess I better start packing.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chatter of nervous feelings and excitement, when Dumbledore quieted the room in order to explain how they were to get to the forests.  
  
"You will be using a portkey to get to the different parts of the forest, I will call out the groups to go one at a time:  
  
Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle."  
  
The Three walked up to the front to touch the seemingly simple piece of paper, which moved them to the specific part of the forest.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione"  
  
Ginny sighed as she thought about her group. She wondered why she couldn't be with her friends like the rest, but she didn't have time to think because Professor Dumbledore called her name, along with Lavender and Neville, to be transported to the forest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes, I will continue the fic. Thank you for the TWO reviews, I do appreciate it, but I would like more to review. I really don't like it when people say they have to have, for example, 10 reviews before they will continue, but if I don't get anymore reviews, then I may need to, so please review more. The next chapter will be funny, I swear, and it will have more romance in it, so the plot will unfold in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was short. The next will be longer.  
  
Bye-bye!! 


	3. Chapter 2 (Who would want to wear a tur...

1 Chapter 2  
  
A/N: I really don't remember if I put a disclaimer on the last ones or not, so I'll put one on this. I don't own it. Um… this chapter is going to be a cool one, promise, so I'll shut up and let you read. Remember to review!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ginny looked around the forest, she could hear birds singing sweetly in the trees. This did nothing to improve her mood. She could hear Lavender and Neville discussing where they should set up camp, and stepped in to say they should look around for a source of water to bathe in and things like that.  
  
They started off when suddenly they heard a noise coming from a nearby bush. Ginny, being the only one not to cower in fear, moved the branches only to find Harry and Hermione… making out. This was very devastating for Ginny, because of her crush on Harry, but she covered it well. Harry tried to explain their situation, to no avail; they had all seen it. Hermione sat with her head in her hands, most likely trying to hide her red face.  
  
"Well… um… er…" Harry stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.  
  
"It's okay Harry, we understand," Lavender said with a giggle and a wink, "we won't tell anyone."  
  
"Do you have a place to set up camp yet?" Ginny said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, it's right near this stream, really close by." Hermione said, thankfully.  
  
"Can make camp near you?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said as he led them to camp, discreetly joining hands with Hermione.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where have you been all this time?" Ron asked, as they came back to camp.  
  
"Um… well, we met Ginny, Neville, and Lavender and we talked for a while, and they decided to say with us," Harry explained.  
  
"We don't even need the extra tents because I can use an enlargement spell to make two of them bigger and have a boys tent and a girls tent." Hermione said, explaining another one of her brilliant plans.  
  
"That's a great idea! It'll be like a slumber party! This'll be so much fun!" Lavender squealed.  
  
Ginny started to get a headache just thinking about putting up with her, except for the fact she makes up great pranks they could use on the boys.  
  
Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted with another rustling noise from a prickly bush, followed by a profanity.  
  
'Well, gosh, if you're stupid enough to walk through a prickly bush, then you deserve to get scratched,' she thought as a figure stepped out of the foliage.  
  
"What're you doing here Draco? Looking for trouble? Where are your stupid body guards?" Harry said standing protectively in front of Hermione.  
  
How blind was she to not notice what was going on between Harry and Hermione?  
  
"You mean Crabbe and Goyle? They got eaten by bears," he explained calmly, as if they had just gone out for a walk. She suspected he was lying, but why?  
  
"I was simply looking for someone to stay with, since I obviously can't be with the people in my group, but I suppose you wouldn't enjoy my company."  
  
"You can stay with us, Draco, Harry's just trying to protect his girlfriend," Ginny said, afterwards regretting it and wondering why she did.  
  
"Ginny! You loud mouth, you weren't supposed to tell them that!" Lavender said among all the shocked faces.  
  
"Harry, why did you tell them before me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Ron yelled, among other shouting voices.  
  
"Ron, we didn't tell them, they found out, they saw us."  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty obvious Weasley," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"Why don't you all calm down, it's not a big deal, you really weren't doing a very good job keeping it a secret, and why would you want to anyway?" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"She does have a point, it's not very romantic to keep things like that a secret," Lavender said, agreeing with her.  
  
"Alright, it doesn't matter anymore, you all know now, so just chill," Harry said, "I 'm glad you find this amusing Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, it is very entertaining, kind of like a soap opera."  
  
"Where's Neville?" Hermione said, changing the subject again.  
  
Suddenly they hear a scream coming from the forest on the other side of the stream.  
  
"I'll bet you did this Malfoy, trying to distract us while you captured Neville," Ron said, angrily.  
  
"I think your sister was the person doing the distracting, and why on Earth would I want with Neville, anyway?" Draco retaliated.  
  
They then heard the crunching of leaves and turned to see Neville running through the woods chased by a boy with am uncooked turkey stuck on his head. The turkey-headed boy kept running into trees because, well, he couldn't see where he was going, what with the turkey covering his eyes. But he managed to keep up with Neville, he'd put on a few pounds over the years, and let's just say he's not the star athlete in Hogwarts. (If you would like to know about the turkey head story, see the A/N at the end of this chapter.)  
  
After a moment of silence, Harry commented,  
  
"I think we need to go look for him, he may be in trouble."  
  
"I'm going with you Harry, you don't need to be alone" Hermione added.  
  
"Let's go then," Harry said as they left camp.  
  
"Um… didn't Neville go the other way?" Lavender commented after they were out of sight.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Ron sighed, looking hurt his best friends had left him out.  
  
Lavender, sensing this, said "It'll be okay Ron, they won't leave you out of everything, they just want time alone, I think. Do you want to come with me to find things to make a fire with? It's getting dark out."  
  
"Okay," Ron said with enthusiasm, as he walked with Lavender into the woods.  
  
"Wait! What about me? Great, I'm alone again," Ginny said to herself.  
  
"Well, thanks for realizing I'm here." Draco replied, slightly angry,  
  
"Are you staying with us?"  
  
"Well, I suppose so, your brother and Potter seem to… preoccupied to care."  
  
"Well, it's fine with me. Hermione did an enlargement spell, or something like that, on the tents, so you'll be sleeping in that tent with Harry and Ron."  
  
"If they don't end up sleeping somewhere else," Draco said, almost seeming jealous.  
  
"That's uncalled for, they're way too young for that."  
  
"Only making a suggestion Weasley."  
  
After a moment of silence, Ginny replied, "You know you're either going to have to start calling me Ginny or my brother Ron, because it would start getting confusing to call us both Weasley."  
  
"Okay then, I'll call Ron, Weasley, and you Red."  
  
"You're ever so nice, did you know that?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone. Well, are you done with your yapping now, or can I go put my stuff in the tent?"  
  
"Well, I'm done with you for now, so you may go."  
  
"You're funny, Red, really funny," Draco said as he went into the tent.  
  
'I guess I better start getting unpacked too, it's gonna be a long two weeks. The funny thing is, it wasn't actually that bad talking to Draco. I guess that's a good thing, since I'm gonna be alone with him a lot during this trip.'  
  
  
  
A/N: Alrighty! That was a nice long chapter! About the turkey head thingy, it's a joke between me and my friend Flamingogirl_453. (Yeah, she's the one who helped me write some of my other fics.) And if you want to know I'd be glad to tell you, but I'm tired of typing now, so you can just email me at roseflame17@hotmail.com and put something like fanfiction.net or your fic in the subject line, or you can email me at roseflame17@yahoo.com, whichever you want. Well, I'll be writing more soon. Please Review!  
  
~*Roseflame17*~ 


	4. Chapter 3 (And it continues...)

1 Chapter 3  
  
A/N: Oh my gosh, I got to chapter 3. I feel so special! And all you people that reviewed. Yes the 4 people that reviewed, thank you so much! All the others that read the story and didn't review, you all are mean and I hope when you start to write fanfics people don't review yours, it'll serve you right. Meanies. Oh well, on with the story…  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco was lying in his bed thinking about the day's events.  
  
'I can't believe I actually started flirting with Weasley, I mean Red,' a slight smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the nickname.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, he heard the sound of crunching leaves. He quickly got up to look out the door of the tent. Unfortunately, Harry and Ron don't know how to keep a room clean, so he ended up tripping on a bag and falling flat on his face. This woke Harry and Ron up.  
  
"What are you doing Draco, are you just trying to wake everyone up? Why are you awake anyway? And where are you going?" Ron said, accusing him.  
  
"Well, if you'd shut up for a second I'd tell you. I thought I heard footsteps outside and I was getting up to try to see who or what it was, but you had to leave your bag lying in the middle of the floor for someone to trip on."  
  
Again, they heard the sound of someone running somewhere outside neat the tent.  
  
"We need to go out there and see what it is," Harry said trying to be brave, "Um… Draco you can go first."  
  
Draco grabbed the flashlight and walked out the door with Harry and Ron behind him. Just then they heard the sound coming from the right of them, then left, and then they heard a scream and suddenly they saw Neville still being chased by the boy with the turkey on his head, and then they disappeared again into the forest.  
  
"All that just to see Neville and the stupid turkey head boy again? I almost wet my pants I was so scared," Ron said, afterwards realizing he shouldn't have said it in front of Draco.  
  
"Well, that's great Weasley, but I'm too tired to make fun of you tonight, so I'll just do it in the morning," Draco said as he walked to the tent. They also heard him mumble under his breath some things like 'that stupid Neville and that turkey' and 'don't they realize some people do sleep,' but it was cut of by another sound, the sound of Draco tripping on the bag again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning…  
  
Lavender and Hermione were sitting around the fire cooking breakfast when they saw the boys approaching. They sat (well actually more like fell) on the ground and waited for food.  
  
"Good morning everyone, did you sleep well?" Lavender said, cheerfully as always, but their replies were groans that could vaguely be made out as a good morning.  
  
"Okay, we're done cooking, would one of you please go wake up Ginny?" Hermione asked, directing the question at the boys.  
  
"Okay Ron, she's your sister, go get her," Harry muttered.  
  
"I have to wake her up almost every morning, let Draco go wake her up," Ron replied, suddenly having a brilliant idea "Unless you're too scared she's going to hurt you when you do."  
  
"I'm not scared, I never even said I wouldn't do it," Draco said as he rose slowly, walking towards the Girl's tent.  
  
He stepped into the room, as he wondered why Ron and Harry didn't want to go and wake up Ginny and why she would hurt him if he woke her up. Then he remembered what a temper she had, what with the red hair and all. He dismissed the thought as he looked around the room, and thought, 'Do any of the Gryffindors have and cleaning skills whatsoever?' The room was covered with clothes, bags, and other things that he didn't know what they were, and probably didn't want to know. Then he spotted the familiar, trademark, red hair of Ginny Weasley. He walked over to her with a smirk, bent over to her ear, and whispered, "Red, wake up."  
  
She didn't move, so he said it a little louder. Then he practically yelled out her name, still without any movement. He tapped her on the shoulder, then shook her. He wondered if she was still alive. He looked at her and saw her breathing lightly, which confirmed his original thought that she was just a very heavy sleeper, but when he looked at her it brought back memories of what was plaguing his mind the night before, about how pretty she was and how much fun it was to argue with her. He stopped himself before he thought too much about her, he didn't want to get caught up with his thoughts, if anyone saw him it would be very embarrassing. So he started to walk out of the tent, until he tripped on a bag and fell flat on his face. This woke Ginny up.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she said quickly.  
  
"You brother told me to come in here and wake you up because he was too scared to, so I tried, I practically yelled your name and shook you to death, but you still didn't wake up, then I tripped over this stupid bag because you Gryffindors obviously don't know how to keep a room clean and then you finally decide to wake up, are you happy now?"  
  
"Why are you so jumpy?" she asked, with a bit of sarcasm seeping into her voice.  
  
"I'm not jumpy, Red, you're imagining things," he said, regaining his charm.  
  
"Whatever Dragon,"  
  
"When did you think that name up?" he said, trying not to make it seem like it bothered him.  
  
"Last night, after you started calling me Red."  
  
"It must have taken you a long time to think that one up."  
  
After hearing this she stormed out of the tent, thinking how stupid she was for actually flirting with him, and cursing herself for actually starting to like him.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Alrighty, Ginny's mad at Draco. Both of them have new nicknames. Another appearance of the turkey headed boy. I know we gotta be having fun. Seriously, this is a really fun fic to write; it's kinda hard because I'm not used to this style, but I've had fun. Well, I'm kind of running out of ideas, so if you have any, email me or review and give me some. I still don't know how long this is gonna be, but I know I'll get Draco and Ginny together before the end of it, and I'll also have lots more on Harry and Hermione's already established relationship. I didn't mean for it to be an insult to redheads up there because I have red hair myself, but now if I put a blonde joke, then I'm making fun of you. Only joking! Some of my best friends are blonde. Well, that's about it.  
  
~*Roseflame17*~ 


End file.
